Shrink wrap, stretch film, or cellophane, of approximately one foot in width, is most commonly used to secure packaged product together, and to maintain that product carried on a pallet. Product stretch wrapped onto a pallet is better protected from being torn or otherwise damaged during transit. Product so wrapped on the pallet is so sufficiently attached to the pallet that straps are not required to maintain the product in position thereon. Products which are irregularly shaped or either substantially larger or smaller than the pallet can be quickly and securely attached to the pallet.
Particularly with products which are irregularly shaped or are substantially larger or smaller than the pallet it is advantageous to “belly wrap” these products to the pallet. Belly wrapping products better secures them to the pallet. Typically the pallet is lifted by a fork lift and wrap is positioned under the pallet and over and around the product on the pallet. Occupational Health and Safety Regulations prohibit individuals from positioning themselves even temporarily under temporarily raised items. It is difficult, if not impossible to belly wrap product on a pallet with currently available wrap dispensers without passing the applicator and one's body underneath the elevated pallet. There is a need for a wrap dispenser which facilitates quickly and safely belly wrapping a product on a pallet. There is also a need for a wrap dispenser which enables one to laterally wrap a product stacked on a pallet to the pallet without bending over.